Princesses Dragóns
by Yona-Heartfilia
Summary: Una mentira pueda ocacionar cosas que luego te puedas arrepentir a esto se enfrenta Lucy Heartfilia y sus Amigas tras ser golpeadas y humilladas dejan el Gremio y deciden entranar, en su camino los acompañada seis personas que la ayudaran avanzar hacia adelante/NaLu/GraUvia/GaLe/JerZa: Inspirado en AkaYona [Editando]
1. Traición

Disclaimer: _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, La Historia es Mía._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Princesses Dragóns._

* * *

 _"El Destino es algo decidido Desde el Nacimiento, Sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capitúlo Uno

POV Normal.

Era de mañana como cualquiera tan cálido y calmado sin un desorden o ruido en su casa estaba aliviada de no regañar y mandar a volar por la ventana a sus dos compañeros Natsu y Happy, Lucy bostezó a pensarde haberse dado una buena y relajante ducha seguía con sueño si bien ella podía volver a su cómoda cama y dormir pero no podía, Hoy era un díamuy especial para Lucy días anteriores había acordado salir de compras con sus tres mejores amigas Erza, Levy y Juvia, No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo por primera vez iban lad cuatros juntas y solas sin que unos de sus escandalosos Compañeros se unan.

De su Armario saco una blusa blanca de tirantes con una imagen de cruz en su medio, Una falda un poco corta azul y sus botas cafés su cabello lo Mantenía amarrado en una Cola de caballo, Se observó por unos instantes en el espejo y Sonrío, Nada podía arruinar este maravilloso díatan especial o al menos eso pensaba, Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta Lucy imagino que se trataba de sud amigas que ya habían llegado por ello se colgó su bolsa de pelaje color café y sedirio felizmente hacia la puerta Vaya fue sorpresa al encontrarse con una persona que jamas imaginó toparse.

— L-Lissana que sorpresa jamás imaginé que vinieras a visitarme –Sonrio Abriendo más la puerta para que la joven pudiera pasar y tomar asiento – Que te trae por aquí ¿Acaso sucedió algo en el gremio? – La mirada de Lissana le preocupaba sentía la necesidad de preguntarle y talvez consolarla, Así que se inco quedando ala altura de ella y la miro de frente – ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Si, Si puedes – Dijo en un susurro que por suerte la rubia pudo escuchar, Sonrío sin mostrar sus dientes – Me sentiría bien incluso mejor si te fueras del gremio – Exclamó, Lucy se sorprendio se levantó y dio un paso atrás chocando con la punta de la mesa

— Q-Que estás diciendo Lissana —Dice con una voz ronca, Lissana se levantó del sofá y la miro con seriedad – Estar en Fairy Tail es mi sueño desde pequeña, Abandonarlo sería algo cruel Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo

Entonces ahí acabo la ternura y lo que parecía una " _Amistad"_ , Lisanna cambio su mirada a una reflejando la pura frialdad en sus ojos apreto sus manos convirtiéndolos en puños dejando ver una aura negra detrás suyo, Lucy estaba en shock estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida jamás en su vida habia visto s Lisanna de esta manera, Sentía como los vellos se le erizaban un muy mal presentimiento recorrió por su cuerpo, Queria salir corriendo pero sus piernas no les respondían.

— Desde que llegaste al gremio me quitaste a mi familia, Te aprovechaste de mi ausencia, Tomaste la oportunidad de enamorar a Natsu ¡Mi Natsu! – Una lágrimas rodeo la mejilla de la joven – Mira-Nee, Elfnii-Chan incluso al Maestro todos platicaban Contigo Mientras que yo solo los observaba – Golpeó la pared sin importarle la poca sangre que salia, apreto sus dientes y después lo sustituyó por una sonrisa de cheshire – ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!... Quizás hubiéramos sido " _Amigas"_ si no te hubieras fijado en Natsu

— Te equívocas Lisanna, jamás fue mi intención arrebatarte la amistad y la atención de todos, Mucho menos el amor de Natsu – Hizo una pausa tratando saliva y proseguir – Pero fue algo inevitable, Quizás el Destino decidió juntarnos y de verdad lo siento pero no voy a dejarlo ahora que nuestras vidas van a cambiar – Lisanna retrocedió se encontraba sorprendida ante aquellas últimas palabras vio como Lucy tocaba su vientre protegiéndolo de cualquier Cosa incluso de ella

— Una razón más para odiarte ¿No Creés? – Dijo Lisanna – Si desapareces junto al Bastardo que esperas tendría l suficientemente oportunidad de estar con Natsu – Lucy abrió grande los ojos ¿ _Acaso nada de lo que le decía la iba a entrar en razón?_

 _¿Acaso se trataba de una maldita pesadilla? ¿O era realmente la realidad?_ Lucy sabia que si no hacia algo saldría lastimada ella y el bebé y eso era lo que menos deseaba ¿ _Pero que podía hacer?_ sus llaves se encontraban lejos de ella los había dejado en su habitación y aunque lo tuviera no se atrevería a atacarla era su amiga y también compañera, Lisanna agarró algunos mechones de sucvello dorado y los observó por unos instantes y una grande y demente idea se le pasó por la mente

— No creas que te mataré tan fácilmente – Sonrío macabramente dejando ver sus dientes, Lucy tragaba saliva cada unos segundos estaba terriblemente asustada y más cuando vio aquella tijera acercarse a su cabello ella negaba con la cabeza tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero vio que le era imposible – Primero disfrutaré cortando tu cabello, Luego are otras cosas que puedo jurar que gritaras de dolor

— ¡ _Basta Lisanna! ¡No hagas esto Por favor!_ – Gritaba sin embargo no logro nada, Lisanna ya estaba cortando su cabello dejándolo un poco Corto y desparejo sin más Lucy empezó a sollosar dejándose caer de rodillas y agarrar los mechones que le fueron cortados – ¿Porque? – Lloraba – Que te hize para merecer tu odi ¡Ah! – Grito de dolor al recibir un golpe en su mejilla

— ¡Te lo acabo de decir! ¡Odio cada cosa de ti, eso incluye tu propia existencia! – Golpeó su vientre pero la rubia logro evitarlo poniendo sus brazos en escudo – Eres patética, Débil e Insignificante una basura que no merece estar en el equipo más fuerte del gremio

 _»Débil«_

— ¡Aah! – Grito otra vez, Sin embargo Lisanna seguía golpeándola tanto hasta dejarla inconsciente o muerta, Ninguna de las dos le molestaba al contrario – ¡Detente!

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que la punta fe su nariz, Tenía algunos moretones en su cara y otros en sus brazos y piernas, La sangre no se quedaba atrás por suerte du vientre se encontraba al salvo sin ningún golpe lo que menos quería en ese preciso momento era perder aquel Ángel que llevaba en su vientre a Lucy no le importaba si quedaba ciega o invalida – Li...Sanna – Dijo en un pequeño Susurro y después se desmayó cayendo al suelo pero aún protegiendo su vientre.

Eso no era suficiente para Lisanna quería más y más pero aquellos pasos que comenzaba a escuchar la interrumpieron, Con una sonrisa de frustración salió por la ventana.

Al instante las tres chicas tocaron la puerta, una, dos, tres veces pero ninguna fue contestada, la puerta parecía no tener ceguro así que entraron y vaya fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga tirada en el suelo con sangré en los brazos y piernas también, Levy estaba asustada tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca, Erza había quedado en estado de shock y Juvia simplemente no podía aceptar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Pero después de unos segundos ellas reaccionaron.

— ¿Que mierda sucedió aquí? —Exigio una respuesta, una respuesta que obviamente no fue contestada, cayó de rodillas y con Suma delicadeza puso la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas, Erza abrió grande los ojos cuando vio que su cabello se encontraba cortado y disparejo también, entonces pudo sentir como la sangré le hervía— Quien sea que haya sido ¡No vivirá para contarlo! —Apreto sus dientes y sus manos se habían convertido en puños

— ¿Pero quien puso haberlo hecho? —Esta vez habló Juvia, observando el lugar y ver que las cosas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo— Esto no podría tratarse de un asalto, lucy-san no tiene cosas de valor excepto sus llaves —Exclamo, Levy se encontraba en estado de shock— Esto debe ser una venganza

— Dejemos las preguntas para otro momento, ahora lo único que importa es llevar a lu-chan al gremio, Wendy y Pholyuska podrán curarla —Hablo por fin Levy, Erza no dijo nada solamente se levantó del suelo y con cuidado cargo ala joven en su espalda

—Tienes razón

Después de eso, ninguna volvió hablar solamente caminaban hacia el gremio.

.

.

.

POV Lucy Heartphilia

Mi cuerpo dolía, sentía que mis brazos se iban a romper en cualquier momento y el olor a sangre no dejaba de enmanar en mis neuronas, Todo era culpa de las heridas que lisanna me había dejado, en realidad eso no me importaba ahora, eso podía esperar lo que realmente me preocupaba era mi pequeño angelito que dormía en mi vientre.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba empecé a pestañear y abrir poco a poco mis cansados ojos, pero por primera vez en mi vida, deseé con todas mis fuerzas jamás abrirlos, porque Erza se encontraba sumamente lastimada y Juvia se encontraba peleando con Gray y también Mira-chan.

 _»Porque estaban peleando«,_ Acaso se trataba de una pesadilla, porque de ser así deseó despertarme ¡YA!.

¿¡Pero desgraciadamente, esta era la dura realidad!?

— ¿Que significa esto, Natsu? —Escuche la ronca voz de Erza

— Vaya, veo que aún no te has dignado a contarle, Lucy Heartphilia —Dice Natsu con una voz seca y desagradable, pude ver cómo sus ojos habían cambiado de color ahora eran negros y que solamente reflejaban la frialdad que jamas había visto en él— Estoy traidora se atrevió a golpear a uno de nuestras compañeras ¡Ella lastimó a Lisanna!, Erza por mavis abre los ojos, esta deber irse del gremio... —Antes de pudiera terminar la frase fue interrumpido por una abofetada que Erza le había dado, todos inclusive Natsu se habian sorprendidos ante aquel escena

— En serio me das vergüenza, Natsu —Declaro Erza, Natsu se flotaba su mejillaadolorida que ahora se encontraba roja— ¡Como te atreves a decir algo tan delicado, acaso tienes pruebas de lo que dices! —Sus ojos estaban oculta tras su flequillo escarlata— Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho, ¿¡No tienen pruebas!?

El ambiente se estaba volviendo tensó y frío, odió esto ¿Porque no simplemente despierto deesta cruel realidad?.

Sentí las lágrimas rodear mis pálidas mejillas y los sollozos no se quedaban atrás, ¿Todos piensan que traicioné al gremio, cuando en realidad sólo fui una víctima de los juegos de lisanna?, Levy estaba llorando igual y deseaba lo mismo que yo pero ese deseó no podía ser cumplido.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangré, y pude ver que se trataba de la mía.

Levy es la única que sabe de mis secretos y entre esos se encontraba sobre mi embarazo, Levy me miro con unos ojos que mostraban la preocupación, estaba preocupada por lo que podía sucederme a mí y al bebé.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —Recomendo, limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó a mí para ayudarme a pararme sin embargo eso fue imposible, porque natsu se dió cuenta de lo que tratabamos de hacer y empezo a caminar hacia nosotros mirándome con odió

— Nosotros no necesitamos pruebas —Dice natsu, empujando a Levy y agarrar mi muñecas para después apretarlo, solté un grito— Yo confío en las palabras de Lissana —Lo que dijo fue un golpe duro para mí, Natsu apretó sus dientes— Por eso... Lucy debe recibir su castigo

Entonces todos tuvo sentido para mi;

Él jamás me amó.

Él jamas confío en mi.

Él jamás cumplió sus promesas

Porque solamente fui una estúpida al creer en sus palabras

Fui una estúpida al enamorarme de Natsu Dragneel

Fui una estúpida porque solamente fui una estúpida.

.

.

.

POV Natsu Dragneel.

— _!Aah!_ —Gritaba lucy por la quemadura que le había dejado en su muñeca, Ni siquiera me importaba en estos momentos, estaba dolido, me sentía traicionado, jamas imagine que luce hiriera a lisanna— Due...le, Natsu

Su voz era débil casi se escuchaba como susurros, sin embargo eso no me detuvo seguí lastimandola hasta que aceptara que fue ella la que había golpeado a lisanna.

— ¿¡Acepta de una maldita vez que lastimaste a Lisanna!? —Digo, esta vez agarrando su cabello y pude ver como algunos mechones se encontraban cortados ¿Que significa esto?, lucy sollozaba— Entiende no quiero... matarte —Lo que acabo de decir eran ciertas, a pesar de su traición aun sigo amando a la mujer que tengo delante de mi

— ¡ _WATER NOBULA_! —Escucho que dice juvia y enseguida me separo de lucy para esquivar su ataque, Frunzo el ceño al mirarla— ¡Basta no la lastimes más! —Suplico y las lagrimas se hicierón presentes en sus ojos, rodando por completo sus mejillas

Aprete los dientes y mis manos se convirtierón en puños— Quitate del camino, Juvia —Sin embargo parece no hacerme caso, seguía protegiendo a lucy— Este no es asunto tuyo

— Claro que es mi problema, Dragneel —Ladro y por unos segundos me sorprendí, jamas la había visto reaccionar de esa manera— Lucy-San es mi amiga y como su amiga mi deber es confiar en ella y protegerla

Mis puños se prendierón en llamas.

— Entonces no digas que te lo adverti, Juvia —Mi paciencia había llegado a mi limite, no podía permitirme perder más el tiempo, tenía que acabar con este problemas lo más rapido que pueda, pero al momento én que iba atacarla alguien se interpuso, haciendo que me detuviera en seco y lo mirara confundido

— Gray-Sama —Dice en un susurro juvia— Por favor no interfiera

— Nosotros no hemos terminado, Juvia —Exclamo gray al frente nuestro

— ¿¡Porque!? ¿Porque Gray-sama no confia en Lucy-san —Sus lagrimas se detuvieron y fueron sustituidas por una mirada de desprecio— Acaso no es nuestra compañera ¿Usted me mintio cuando nos enfrentamos cuando aun pertenecia en phanton lord? "Antes muerto que entregar a una companera" —Hizo comillas en lo ultimo que dijo

Gray no dijo nada, solamente escuchaba y apretaba sus dientes, pareciera que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Pronto puuedo ver como lucy empieza a susurrar cosas que no puedo alcanzar escuhar por el ruido que tengo dejante mio.

— No fue ninguna mentira, en ese momento te fui totalmente sincero —Declaro gray y yo desvie mi mirada de ellos para enfocarlo en lucy que ahora se encuentra más palida de lo que estaba— Pero ahora las cosas son diferentess, juvia !Lo puedes entender! —Grito

— ¡ _No lo entendere!_ — Ataco hacia nuestra dirección, y puedo asegurar que percibi un gran poder en estos momentos— No me importa más estos sentimientos que siento hacía usted, Gray Fullbuster no entiende como juvia se siente en estos momentos, tampoco Natsu Dragneel confia en Lucy-san, ustedes no buscan pruebas solamente creen en lo que las personas dicen y despues le dan la espalda a su verdadero compañero ¡Ustedes rsn pateticos! ¿¡Me dan asco!? —Estallo, dejo salir todo lo que contenia adentro

Entonces aproveche la oportunidad, Juvia estaba dolida y no se dio cuenta cuando pase a su lado y me puse adelante de lucy.

— Termina con esto, Natsu —Dice y siento una punsada en el pecho cuando dijo lo siguiente— Es lo que quieres ¿No?, Después de todo no crees en mi, jamas tuviste confianza en mi y eso duele, duele porque yo si te tuve confianza, duele porque fui una estupida al creerte y tambien al enamorarme de ti

» _Te equivocas, yo siempre he confiado en tí«_

—Siempre he sido débil, ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de proteger a las personas más importantes de mi vida —Sus lagrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas— Acaba con esto, no quiero ver como mis compañeros se pelean entre si por mi culpa

Prendí mis puños de fuego y al momento en que iba a acabar con su sufrimento Levy grito:

— ¡Detente Natsu!, ¡No puedes matarla!

— ¿¡CALLATE!?

Lucy la miro con tristeza y después puso un dedo en sus labios, dandole en señal que quiere esconder algo importante, que no quiere que los demas sepan.

Aprete mis dientes y aprete su muñeca lastimada

— ¿Porque lo hiciste? —Lucy hizo una mueca de dolor

Sin embargo lucy no respondio a mi pregunta, solamente chillaba de dolor y me miraba con tristeza, por un momento pense que lo dijo lisanna era una mentira, que lucy no podía ser capaz de hacer algo tan despiadado, pero al tener su silencio me dice todo lo contrario.

»Lucy en verdad la lastimo«

Aprete más fuerte su muñeca y la mire con desprecio y desilución.

— ¿¡ _LUCY ESTA EMBARAZADA!?_ — Sus palabras hicierón detenerme— De tu hijo, Natsu

Estaba en estado de shock, no podía si quiera asimirlarlo, simplemente no podía ser cierto pero sus palabras parecierón ser sinceros, entonces mire a lucy y esta ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo, todos se detuvieron y solamente se quedaron en shock como yo lo estoy ahora, entonces de algo me arrepentí y fue precisamente de haberle lanzado esa gran bola de fuego que hace unos simples y dolosos segundos había dejado salir, Lucy de nuevo susurro unas palabras y se toco su vientre para después mirarme con una sonrisa plantada su palido rostro.

No llegaria a tiempo, ni si quiera era capaz de correr hacía ella, después de lo que hice.

De repente oimos las puertas del gremio abrirse de golpe, mi mirada se detuvo en la persona que estaba en capuchado cubriendo por completo su identidad, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que se trataba de un muchacho, porque la vestimenta que llevaba lo delataba todo.

No le importo nada, ni siquiera arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a una desconocida, no le importo en lo absoluto nada, este al instante se habia interpunido para protegerla ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿El no la conocia, o _Si_?, yo aun seguía en estado de shock pero podía ver como levy corria hacia ellos para ayudar al muchacho y saber como se encontraba mi ex- _Compañera y madre de mi hijo_.

La capa habia sido destruido por el fuego, dejando ver su identidad, un chico rubio de ojos chocolates desde un punto de vista podría ser parecido a Lucy, sin embargo eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, si no era la forma en como le susurro algunas palabras en su oido cuando lucy se encontraba inconciente, el chico la abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana y jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello.

— Lucy —Dice el chico delante mia y de mis demas compañeros, levy callo de rodillas cuando ya se encontraba cerca de ellos— Pequeña por favor despierta —Sin embargo ella no despertaba, seguia con sus ojos cerrados y la sangre no dejaba de ser presente— Fue mi culpa, jamas debí confiar en ustedes, debí de habarmela llevado conmigo cuando tuve la oportunidad

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharle decir esas palabras.

¿Porque él querría llevarse a Luce?

¿Porque la protegía de esa manera?

Y lo más importante ¿Porque tengo ganas de golpearlo?

Caminé hacia ellos y cuando estaba a poco centímetros de llegar, el muchacho me miro con desprecio, se levantó y cargo entré sus brazos a Lucy, Sentí una rabia cuando la tocaba de esa manera ¿Él no tenía ningún derecho? Solo yo podía tocarla.

— Espero que después de que sepas la verdad arrepientas de lo que hiciste Natsu Dragneel —Exclamo con voz seca— Espero también que después de que te arrepientas no busques a Lucy, Jamás volverás a verla, porque me la llevaré conmigo, yo cuidaré de ella y de su hijo

— ¡Espera! —Sin embargo no se detuvo, seguía caminando hacia la salida del gremio

— Lucy se merecía eso y más por golpearme —Entonces el chico se detuvo y su mirada se enfocó en la misma persona que estoy viendo ahora— Lucy traiciono nuestra amistad, y la confianza del gremio

— Lisanna


	2. Reino Dragón, Hermano, Mamá

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail pertenecen a Hiiro-Sempai, la Historia es únicamente mía

.

.

.

"Las personas no pueden ser perfectas, todas crean sus propias mentiras"

.

.

.

 **P.O.V. NORMAL**

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Lisanna? –Dice natsu con una preocupación que lo carcomía por dentro, él no quería que se lastimará más, ya suficiente tenía con las heridas que Lucy les había dejado– Deberías estar descansando

— Ya me siento mejor, Natsu –Respondió Lisanna sonriendole, algo que a su compañero le gustaba– Gracias por preocuparte por mí –Natsu se acercó a las escaleras y extendió su mano derecha para ayudarle a Lisanna a bajar con cuidado de no tropezar, mientras que mirajanne abandonó su pelea con erza y se dirigió hacia ellos con una mirada de preocupación

—Aun así, no deberías confiarte demasiado –Exclamo la mayor de los Strauss y Natsu se encargó de opinar lo mismo

—¡¡Lucy!! –El grito de Levy hizo que Natsu volviera a la realidad y volteara su cabeza para ver que estaba sucediendo y al instante sintió culpa al verla en ese estado, llena de heridas y sangre empapando todo su ropa o lo que queda de ella– ¡Despierta Lucy! –Sin embargo todas sus súplicas no funcionaban, la joven no despertaba y eso solo les preocupaba más

El muchacho no dejaba de culparse, a pesar de que las amigas de la joven les decía que no era culpa suya, el joven no lo veía de esa forma, sin embargo se tranquilizó un poco al sentir la respiración de la Heartfilia, la recostó en el suelo y alzó su mentón para mirar adelante suyo, dragneel quien lo veía de forma confusa, sin embargo eso no le impidió al joven mirarlo fríamente y llena de desprecio, Natsu frunció el ceño, estaba harto de que lo mirarán así, sin quiera saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Quien eres? –Se encargó de prender sus puños en fuego y el rubio soltó una risita que apenas y se escuchó— ¿Que es tan gracioso? —Gruño

— Así que ese es el gran poder de un dragón slayers —Dice divertido— ¡No es la gran cosa!

— ¡¿Que dices?! —Grito, sin embargo el chico no pareció inmutarse, todo lo contrario, parecía tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, sus ojos celestes parecían arder en las llamas del fuego de tan solo mirarlo– ¿Porque quieres llevarte a Luce?

Esperó unos segundos a que el chico le respondiera pero no lo hizo, solamente dicidio ignorarlo y mirar de nuevo a la joven que estaba malherida.

— ¡Oh!, No me digas que —Escuchó decir a Lisanna, llevando una mano a su boca y abriendo sus ojos con platos, lo siguiente que dijo la albina fueron peor que haber sido golpeado con un piedra para el Dragneel– Su... Amante

Sus palabras le dolieron, fueron clavadas como agujas en el pecho, no podía de pensar en nada más que no sea eso, solo de imaginarse a la joven en brazos de otros le hacía hervir su sangre, pero no iba a permitirse perder el control, así que tragó saliva y se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente.

— Supongo que el hijo que espera Lucy, debe ser tuyo, ¿No es así? –Al instante de decir esas palabras se arrepintió, el joven del cual sigue desconociendo su nombre lo ignoro por completo, y cuando erza quería acercársele para golpear al Dragneel, el chico la detuvo, agarrándole la muñeca

Sin embargo Juvia no quedo tranquila, ella no quería que siguieran insultando a su compañera y también amiga, con la furia entre la sangre atacó a Dragneel pero su ataque fue sustituido por unas lanzas de hielo que iban directo hacia ella, Juvia quedó en shock y no parecía moverse del lugar, le dolía ver que su amado la había traicionado de la peor manera, y que ahora se atreviera a atacarla, después de que eran compañeros y sintiera sentimientos por el Fullbuster, cuando reaccionó miro por última vez a lo que era su amado y como despedida le sonrió, el mago mantenía la mirada desviada, no quería verla, no después de que ella lo traicionó protegiendo a una traidora que lastima a su más querida compañera, erza iba a salvarla pero se detuvo cuando vio que alguien cayó del techo del gremio, y como si la vista le nublara, las lanzas desaparecieron, y a continuación un joven de cabello plateado y demasiado atractivo y ojos color celestes, tenía entre sus brazos a una inconsciente maga de agua.

Erza y Levy suspiraron de alivió al ver que su amiga se encontraba bien y que solamente se había desmayado por la sorpresa que había presentado, el joven de cabellera plateada camino hacia las chicas y le sonrió de manera dulce y sincera, ante esto los dos chicas nos pidieron evitar sonrojarse.

Natsu no se contuvo más, no iba a esperar a que respondieran a su pregunta, así que apretó sus puños y estuvo a punto de atacar a ambos chicos cuando fue detenido por unas cuchillas que aterrizaron a un centímetro de él, al instante su mirada se dirigió a la puerta del gremio pero frunció más el ceño cuando vio que no había nadie allí, entonces por un instinto suyo miró hacia arriba, donde hace unos segundos el joven había caído, y si, efectivamente había un joven de cabello verde, volando por los cielos, todos los del gremio habían quedado sorprendidos.

— Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, lleven a las chicas a esa lugar para que traten sus heridas –Exclamo el rubio con total seriedad que sorprendió al joven que tenía a su lado, el joven de cabellera verde aterrizó en el piso del gremio y cargo entre su espalda a la más herida de las chicas; Heartfilia— Yo me encargaré de ellos, haré que la causante de todo este gran desastre diga absolutamente la verdad —Musito clavando sus ojos celestes en los azules de la menor de los Strauss, está solamente mostraba miedo en su mirada y eso fue más que suficiente para que Natsu se interpusiera en medio para evitar cualquier golpe que el rubio intenté hacer.

— ¡Ya nos van a decir quiénes son! –Alzo un poco más la voz y a continuación un portal se hizo presente y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una neblina blanca con pequeños festejos dorados las chicas no preguntaron, ellas sabían perfectamente de que se trataba, no podían dudar, no después de que le salvaron la vida a dos de sus compañeras, caminaron hacia esa puerta y se veía como sus sombras iban poco a poco desapareciendo entre la neblina, hasta que el rubio y el chico de cabellera plateada (Quién ignoro las órdenes de su compañero) miraron a todos los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail.

— Bien Salamander, te vas arrepentir al haber lastimado a la chica que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo —Extendió su mano derecha, y las vendas que la cubrían cayeron lentamente, dejando a la vista una gran garra de dragón, cosa que a Natsu y a Gajeel le sorprendió

— ¿Quien demonios son ustedes? –Esta vez quién decidió hablar fue el mago de hielo– ¿Que relación tienen con Lucy?

— Creo que no es necesario que les responda a su pregunta... pero –Suspiro resignado al escuchar las misma preguntás una y otra vez– Pero solo porque no los volveremos a ver se los diré –Se quito la capa, dejando ver por completo su cuerpo y la extraña vestimenta que llevaba puesta le llamo mucho la atención al Dragneel– Vine aquí por un solo propósito y es –Los miró con sus ojos que solamente demostraban la frialdad– Para llevarme a Lucy Heartfilia... Mi hermana

Ante esto, todos los presentes empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Natsu fue el primero en decir algo —Esperas que te creamos semejante estupidez –Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la mirada del chico, supo al instante que no estaba mintiendo– Lucy es hija única, no puede ser posible que seas su "Hermano" –Hizo comillas en lo último

— Es lo que les hicieron creer mis padres –Miro al suelo, no quería ver sus miradas– Mi nombre es Zeno. Zeno Heartfilia, pero por motivos que no les contaré, tuvo que desaparecer mi existencia, para proteger a Lucy de cualquier tipo que quiera a apoderarse de mi poder, Ya que soy uno de los dragones legendarios

Natsu quedó en shock, como si todo lo que dijo el chico fue solamente una mentira, pero enseguida todo tuvo sentido para él, cuando recordó como arriesgó su propia vida como tal de proteger a la chica de ojos marrones.

— Tres de mis compañeros, posee una parte del cuerpo de un dragón –Puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero– Hakuryuu posee la garra del dragón, mientras que el joven que se llevó a las chicas posee la pierna y mi otro compañero de que no se hizo presente tiene los ojos de un dragón, y yo... —Se señaló él mismo– Tengo las escamas de un dragón en todo mi cuerpo y he vivido por más de 2000 años, Si, yo soy inmortal, soy diferente a mis demás compañeros –Termino de decir y a todos se les cayeron sus mandíbulas

— ¿Y tú? –Apunto a Lisanna– Fuiste demasiado inteligente al planear todo esto, seguro fue paso a paso... lastima que no tuviste algo muy presente –Sonrió– Lucy no está, ni estará sola, soy presente de lo que hiciste y tengo las pruebas suficientes para acabarte en este momento –Natsu la miró y Lisanna no mostraba más que confucion ante su pregunta, pero por dentro estaba acabada, tenía miedo y que si no hacia algo, su juego se iba ir a la quiebra

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, cayó de rodillas y llevo sus manos a su rostro, ocultando sus falsas lágrimas, Mirajanne se puso a su altura y la abrazó, atrayéndola a su pecho, Natsu no decía nada pero todos sabían que estaba furioso, sus manos los había convertido en puños y que los envolvía con las llamas del fuego, al Dragneel le molestaba verla llorar, más si es en frente de todos.

— ¿Porque no puedes aceptar que Lucy me golpeó? –Decía con la voz entrecortada, mientras dirigía su mirada al joven de cabello dorado, este no mostraba mas que cansancio en su mirada, comenzó a caminar hacia la albina, estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, sabía que si le hacía perder su valioso tiempo, al momento en que Natsu Ivana golpear a Zeno en el rostro, mija se interpuso para proteger a su compañero, lo cuál zeno le agradeció, apartó a mirajanne de Lisanna y enseguida se escucharon sus gritos de súplicas– Due...le

— Hagamos un trato –Dijo zeno, agarrando a Lisanna del cabello y está gritara del dolor, mirajanne quería atacarlo pero no quería arriesgar la vida de su hermana– Si dices la verdad te dejaré tranquila... pero –Se interrumpió el mismo, para después agarrar la muñeca de la chica yj apretarlo'– Si no lo haces, terminaré por romperte la muñeca

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V NATSU DRAGNEEL**

–Karyuu no tekken –Ataque por décima vez, sin embargo el chico terminé por esquivarlo y eso no hace más que frustrarme, quería acabar con él de una vez por todas para ayudar a Lisanna pero parece que no me será nada fácil

Mirajanne estaba llorando, sabía más que nadie que debía salvarla pero tratándose de ese bastardo se puede reparar de todo, y créame no se tratara de algo bueno, Gray intentaba ponerles una trampa pero sinceramente creo que no funcionará es ellos, aparte este chico puedes destruir todo con su mano derecha, el cuál resulta ser una garra de dragón.

— ¡Aah! –Oí que gritaba Lisanna y sentí como hervía mi sangre por la rabia, la estaba golpeando delante de mis ojos y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, apreté mis dientes y maldije por lo bajo, sin embargo por mis actitudes recibí un tope de mi oponente

— No te distraigas cuando estés peleando, Natsu Dragneel –Exclamo y pude ver un hilo de sangre correr por su labio, me levanté con la frente alta y analizando cada movimiento que este haga

Gajeel no se quedaba atrás, no quería perder ante mí, viendo cómo terminó golpeando a nuestro enemigo, contraatacó y en ese precisó momentos me uní a él, sin embargo nuestro plan no salió como lo queríamos, el chico rompí el piso del gremio, provocando que las maderas salieran volante y que unas d estás dieran en el rostro de Gajeel, mientras que yo pude esquivarlas, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que salgo con la intención de golpearme de nuevo pero lo impedi poniéndo mis brazos de escudo.

— Al final terminarás solo, sin poder conocer a tus dos hijos –Escuche decirle y enseguida baje la guardia, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

No me importaba los golpes que me daba, en ese momento solo podia pensar en lo que él dijo, Luce tendrá dos hijos míos y no podré ser capaz de conocerlos porque a separaron de mi lado, y será culpa mía si tuvo un aborto involuntario

— Si quiera dejaste que te explique lo que realmente sucedió –Exclamo, mirándome con seriedad, acaso no me odia, se supone que cuándo lastimas a la hermana de tu amigo debe odiarlo ¿No?, sin embargo demuestra todo lo contrario, como si realmente no quisiera luchar conmigo o uno de nosotros– Si después de saber la verdad decides buscar a la princesa, estás muy equivocado si piensas que te ayudaré, está más claro que el agua que jamás confiaste en ella como la princesa confío en tí –Terminó de decir y una molesta culpa se apoderó de mi pecho

— ¿Que te hace creer, que la buscaré? eso es imposible, nunca le perdonaré que haya lastimado a Lisanna, ¿Esa traidora no merecía vivir? –Dolía, dolía mucho hablar así, precisamente porque la seguía Amando pero yo no podía perdonarla, significaría traicionar a Lisanna y eso es precisamente lo que no deseo

— Kija –Lo miré confundido, pero después de unos segundos comprendí lo que quería decirme– Ese es mi nombre y espero que te lo claves en el pecho cuando veas como te arrebatare el amor de esas tres personas que serán muy importantes en mi vida –Ese fue el agua que derramó en vaso, con eso fue más que suficiente para que yo lo golpeara sin siquiera apiadarme de su vida, si pensó que diciendo eso iba afectarme, pues bien, lo a conseguido y duele tanto que los siento como espinas clavadas en todo mi cuerpo– Duele ¿verdad? eso fue poco comparado a lo que sufrió la princesa Lucy

— ¡Cállate! –Murmure, pero Kija pudo oírlo perfectamente a lo que sumo mirada me molestó demasiado, tenía esa mirada que le gustaba ver mi sufrimiento, tuve que apretar mis dientes para retener la rabia que este tipo provoca en mí– No hables como si Lucy fuera una inocente

— Precisamente porque es una inocente, te hago entender que ella sería incapaz de lastimar a sus compañeros —Quito el sudor de su frente y agarré la oportunidad para mirar a Lisanna, gruño cuando veo como ese tal zeno la está lastimando, empujé a Kija para caminar hacia ellos, quería terminar ésto ¡Ya!

Sin embargo al momento en que iba a golpear al chico, Lisanna confeso algo, que hizo detenerme en seco, y que provocará quedarme como piedra.

— Mentí –Dijo Lisanna con lágrimas rodando sobre sus pálidas mejillas, y todos mis compañeros quedaron en la misma situación que Yo; en shock– Lucy jamás me golpeó... fue todo lo contrario estaba harta de ver su cara de niña buena incapaz de matar a una mosca, quería... apartarla de Natsu y los demás

Quería que el tiempo se detuviera y retrocediera para evitar esta gran tragedia que arruino mi, quería evitar el momento en que la lastimé y humille delante de todos, sonara egoísta de mi parte, pero quisiera tenerla Conmigo en este preciso momento, para suplicarle de rodillas si es necesario que me perdone por lo estúpido que fui al no creerle a ella.

— Estás mintiendo ¿Verdad? —Esta vez quién hablo fue Gray quien al igual que yo tenía sus puños cerrados, apretándolo con tanta fuerza, mira estaba llorando y siendo abrazada por elfman, mientras que Gajeel mantenía la mirada en las maderas destrozadas– ¿Porque lo hiciste?

— ¡Por rabia! ¡¡Estaba harta de que la prefieran a ella y a mí NO!! ¡harta de que Natsu se enamorará de ella y de mi... No!! –Ladro y a continuación una marca de una mano se implantó en la mejilla de Lisanna, todos inclusive yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, como erza había aparecido y la abofeteó– Er...za

— ¡Te diste cuenta de lo que ocasiono tu rebeldía ¿Verdad?! –Exclamó y todos la miramos en silencio– Arruinaste la vida de nuestros compañeros y Arruinaste el futuro de Lucy y provocaste que tuviera un aborto involuntario –La agarro de su camisa mientras que erza lloraba como nunca lo había hecho– ¡No solo la apartaste de nuestros compañeros, sino que también de nosotras! ¡Sus amigas! ¡¡Lucy está muerta por tu maldita culpa, LISANNA!!

— ¡No! no puede ser verdad –Dije después de despertar en shock y volver a la cruel realidad, Erza no dijo nada, solamente se limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos, para después mirarme con esos ojos marrones que solamente reflejaban la tristeza– Luce no puede... ella no puede estar mu-muerta –Caí de rodillas y las lágrimas empezaron hacerse presente

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, Luce no puede... no debe estarlo, por favor ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡¡NO, MALDITA SEAS!!.

— Espero que seas consciente de lo que ocacionaste, y ojalá alguien pueda perdonarte ¡Porque yo sinceramente no puedo hacerlo, esto paso más haya de sus límites! —Dijo con la voz rota , y enseguida me miró con decepción

— Lo siento... Yo... Natsu –Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mí para tocarme pero no se lo permití, no quería escuchar sus falsas disculpas, ella no era la Lisanna que yo solía conocer, era otra persona que solamente tenía odio en su alma– Perdóname Natsu

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero verte, mucho menos escucharte!

— Nosotros nos vamos, no quiero seguir en este patético gremio –Dijo y al instante un portal se habría, lo cogí por la muñeca y este enseguida me miró frió, yo necesitaba verla, tenía el derecho ¿No?

— Quiero verla... por favor –Dije con la voz cortada, y Gray y Gajeel se acercaron a mí para decir lo mismo pero con sus chicas– Necesito pedirle perdón

— ¡No juegues conmigo, Salamander! no quiero ver tu rostro lleno de arrepentimiento y que ahora quieras pedirle disculpas a mi hermana, ella ya no está aquí, no mereces si quiera seguir pronunciando su nombre ''–Se zafó de mi agarre y él junto a Kija y erza desaparecieron entre la neblina

— ¡¡Maldición!!

Desde ese momento no fui el mismo, deje de ser el Natsu Dragneel que todos solían conocer, ya no reía, solamente me pasaba yendo a misiones con Happy, Gray y Gajeel, jamás tuve la idea de hablarle o perdonarle a Lisanna, ella para mi estaba muerta en vida es lo menos que se merece, después de que arruino mi vida, quitándome a Lucy y la oportunidad de ver hacer y crecer a mis hijos.

.

.

.

.

 **P.** **O.V. NORMAL** (Chicas)

En un pequeño cuarto de enfermería, se encontraba descansando una joven rubia que tenía un respirador artificial en la boca y vendas cubriendo su cabeza, además de que tenia agujas en sus brazos, su condición había sido grave pero lograron sacarla del peligro, ahora solamente se encontraba durmiendo con la inyección que le habían puesto, mientras que ella descansaba una chica de cabello celeste se encontraba preocupada, ya que habían pasado dos hrs, y la chica no daba señales de despertar.

— Esto me volverá loca –Dijo Levy con preocupación reflejado en sus ojos– Layla-Sama dijo que se encontraba fuera de peligro pero... –Fue interrumpida por su compañera

— Cálmate Levy-San –Recomendó Juvia, que se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro la ventana– Vayamos a la sala para ver si Erza ya regresó con los chicos, Necesito agradecerle por haberme salvado

Al momento en que las dos iban a salir por la puerta, Lucy comenzó a dar señales de despertar, lo que fue un alivio para la mc garden, Se acercó a ella para después sonreírle con sinceridad.

— ¿Donde... estoy? –Pregunto débilmente la joven, mientras que comenzaba abrir sus ojos color chocolate

— Estamos en un lugar seguro –Hablo Juvia y enseguida Lucy le sonrió, que a pesar del dolor que le provocaban las heridas no le impedía hacerlo

Levy la abrazó y Lucy gimió de dolor.

— ¡Moo! Me tenías preocupada, pensé que te perdíamos –Dijo Levy

— Veo que has despertado, Lucy –Dijo una silueta que para Lucy le resultó desconocido, pero que tenía la sensación de que se trataba de alguien que dió su vida para protegerla, miró a la derecha y admiró con la mirada al chico que tenía ojos de color celestes– Al fin puedo hablarte de frente –Se sentó en una silla de madera que estaba a su lado y envolvió la mano de la joven con la suya

— ¿Quien eres?

— Nosotros los dejaremos solos, creó que necesitan mucho de que hablar —Dijo Levy empujando a la loxar hacia la puerta, y con una sonrisa se fueron del cuarto

— Te sorprenderás cuando sepas quién soy en realidad –Sonrió y Lucy gimió de dolor, pero que supo disimularlo muy bien para no preocupar al chico– Mi nombre es Zeno... Heartfilia –Sin embargo Lucy no pareció sorprendida, lo que le extrañó al muchacho– ¿Que pasa? no estás sorprendida

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

— No –Dijo y apretó más la mano del chico– Siempre tuve la sensación de que alguien me a estado protegiendo, pero jamás imaginé que fueras tú –Sonrió y una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla, zeno le sonrió

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado entró a la habitación, Lucy no decía nada, no podía si quiera respirar, estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer que la mujer que tenía en frente suya, la mujer que creía muerta, estuviera ahí, mirándola con una mirada cálida, Definitivamente Lucy estaba soñando, sin embargo supo que era la realidad cuando accidentalmente se mordió la lengua.

— Mamá —Dijo con la voz ronca, Layla asintió con la cabeza y después le sonrío— ¿Cómo? ¿Porque?

— Ahí muchas cosas que explicar, pero creo que no estás en condiciones —Exclamo y miró a zeno– Veo que ya sabes la verdad

Ella asintió y tragó saliva para desvanecer el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

— Ellos van a estar bien –Dijo de pronto Zeno, tocando el vientre de Lucy

 _Es un alivio escuchar eso, no se que hubiera hecho sin mis pequeños hubieran muerto._ pensó, dejando salir un suspiro, Zeno y Layla se habían retirado de la habitación con la excusa de que la dejarían descansar, pero Lucy más que nadie sabía que era solamente para que asimilará lo que realmente había pasado.

Sus amigos le habían dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba, había sido traicionada por ellos y lo que más le dolía es que entre sus amigos se encontraba el amor de su vida y padre de sus hijos.

— Natsu —Murmuro y después cerró sus ojos para quedarse dormida

 **Entrenamiento y Sentimientos del dragón blanco**


End file.
